


Crossing the Line

by zaikenhuo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaikenhuo/pseuds/zaikenhuo
Summary: Yixing is done with being Baekhyun's assistant only.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, i'm so sorry to dear prompter as i may have went a little away from your prompt coz i can't write Baekhyun sleeping around, sorry.. But i tried my best so please accept this. English isn't my first language too so sorry for my limited vocabulary. Plus i havent written something this long for two years so my struggle is real, i just hope i was able to give justice to Baekxing coz i dearly love them so too. Thank u to the mods who made this possible, already looking forward to the bonus round and who knows if i might pick one and write again yay. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. Having said that, please enjoy?

Babybyun: Jwu with a bad hangover, can u come over?  
Masterzhang: I’m already at work Mr. Byun and I’m not your slave.  
Babybyun: But I’m your boss and I need u now, u can’t say no to me.  
Masterzhang: As far as my contract goes, you’re only my boss here at the office so I’m not liable with anything to you outside of it.  
Babybyun: AAAAAHHHHHH… Why are u being so difficult, i only want cup of coffee to make me feel better.  
Masterzhang: Exactly my point sir, I’m not coming over there just to make u a cup of coffee. For god sake Mr. Byun, I’m sure u can do that yourself.  
Babybyun: But my world is spinning I can’t even get up the bed what if I hit my head at the counter would u still not be liable to that?  
Babybyun: Yixinggggggggggg  
Babybyun: Hyungggggggggg  
Babybyhyun: Heyyyyyyyyyy  
Babybyun: I hate u you’re fired!!

Ten minutes later with no response from his assistant, Baekhyun finally gets up from the bed in wobbly legs with only his sweatpants on and drags himself to the bathroom, reaching the sink just in time to vomit the remnants of his drunken night. He took a quick shower to wash away his stinky scent. He just came out from his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his lower half and another one on his hand as he dries his hair when Baekhyun heard his door lock unlocking and see Yixing coming in, hugging a paperbag which is from Baekhyun’s favourite café. His lips pulls to a fond smile as he watch his bestfriend toe off his shoes and set it aside, and though Yixing is only on his crisp white dress shirt and black pants, he looks simply good enough so Baekhyun makes sure to clutch on his towel for dear life before his infatuated self can make a fool of himself and jump on Yixing there and then.  
Yixing almost trips when he finally noticed his bestfriend all in his wet half naked glory leaning on the wall. And though he’s already seen Baekhyun totally naked countless of times already coz they’ve been bestfriends since forever and shit happens, he still can’t help his face to heat up every time.  
“Like what you see?” Baekhyun teased with a smirk on his face, enough for Yixing to wake up from his unnecessary staring.  
“For god’s sake Baek, put some clothes on!!”, Yixing fake snarled, walking past Baekhyun extra fast trying to hide his blush.  
Yixing is setting the foods he brought at the table and wasn’t prepared when a pair of arms snake around his waist, a chin propping over his shoulder, Baekhyun tackling him in a backhug. He felt himself tense at their proximity and his breath hitch as Baekhyun’s breath pan around his neck as the latter speaks.  
“You even brought my coffee with my favourite muffin, you really are my angel, what am I gonna do without you?”, Baekhyun says, feeling touched. He drops a kiss to Yixing’s jaw before he’s seating himself at his counter and started to sip on his coffee.  
Yixing stood frozen, still shuddering from the peck on his neck and missing Baekhyun’s heat behind him already. It took a lot of him not to just bend his bestfriend on the table, pull on his towel off his body and take him right there and then just like how he’s always wanted to eversince that day he realized he’s already inlove with him. But Yixing can only keep dreaming coz no matter how openly gay Baekhyun is, he knows there’s no way he will reciprocate his feelings. And maybe he is a bit of a masochist coz he’ll gladly accept that he can never cross the line with him if that’s what it takes just to be on Baekhyun’s side forever.  
“Earth to Yixing, are you even listening?”, Baekhyun asks, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows quirking.  
“I’m sorry what?”, Yixing says, settling on the chair across Baekhyun.  
“I said what are my schedules for today?”, Baekhyun cackles.  
“Oh, you’ve got a lunch meeting with the Park Corps at noon, they want you to give them a quick tour around the company..”  
“Am i a tour guide now ugh” Baekhyun complains.  
“And the invitation to the annual CEO party has arrived too, it’ll be on Friday night at the Wu Mansion”, Yixing says, carefully watching his boss for any reaction at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. And sure enough, there’s that deep frown on his face now, as if he’s irritated just by the sound of it.  
“Not him again ugh, i’ve been doing good moving on from him but i’ve got to meet him again and i don’t know if i’m ready for that”, Baekhyun confesses, planting his face cheek first on his kitchen counter and sighs dramatically. “And that stupid party requires a date, there’s no way i’m going alone and just watch my ex flirt with that bitch he replaced me with”, Baekhyun says, his eyes rolling.  
“Then find someone you can come with”, Yixing suggests.  
“Come with me then hyung please”, Baekhyun begs him, his puppy eyes showing.  
“I can’t, i have a blind date then”, Yixing lies, if dinner with his cousin can really be counted as a date anyway but Baekhyun didn’t have to know that. Better be that than seeing Baekhyun still making heart eyes to an ex he still hasn’t forgotten yet.  
“You’re choosing your blind date over your bestfriend, AGAIN. I’m hurt Zhang Yixing how could you do this to me?”, Baekhyun mock cries, holding his chest and pouts sadly. It may look like he’s only exaggerating but Yixing doesn’t have to know his pain is real, that his rejection sting his heart, yet again.  
“Oh come on Baek, my future is at stake here, I need to find someone who will free me from your clutches, i’m not getting stucked with you forever”, Yixing jokes. “Tell me not to go, tell me I’m not going anywhere”, Yixing internally chants.  
“Don’t go, you can’t, you’re mine”, Baekhyun internally chants back. “Yeah, yeah, what kind of a bestfriend am i if i won’t let you get laid. Goodluck hyung, i hope it works”, Baekhyun says instead, munching on his last bite of his muffin and heads back to his bedroom to dress before he can even say his real thought out loud.

 

“Xing-ah, why can’t you like me the same way I like you?”  
Yixing is currently half dragging Baekhyun back to his apartment and freezes upon Baekhyun’s slurred words uttered on his back. It’s friday night and Yixing is supposedly enjoying a night out with his date who is actually non-existent to be honest, his ideal of quality time is alone time but Baekhyun did not need to know that. But his happiness is short lived as he picks up his phone which has been ringing for the sixth time then, his bestfriend’s voice bombarding him with a “What took you so long to answer my call Zhang Yixing?! Come here and pick me up now before I decide to offer Wu Yifan a threesome, i swear to god!!”, and then the line cuts off and next thing he knows, he’s already on his car and speeding to the Wu mansion. Just thinking how he doesn’t want Yifan near Baekhyun again much less so on his bed is enough for Yixing to drive the fastest he ever had, it was a miracle he wasn’t charged for speeding.  
“Baekhyun-ah, why’d you get yourself so drunk like this you dummy”, Yixing complains to his human luggage on his back as he drags Baekhyun to his bedroom. Baekhyun isn’t being serious right? “Yah Baekhyun-ah, you’re too drunk and you’re going nuts again”. Besides, Baekhyun’s always like this when he gets drunk, always telling non-sense and always telling him he likes him, Yixing should be used by now. But Baekhyun rarely drinks since he’s a lightweight and can’t tolerate too much alcohol just like him so he’s wondering what would’ve triggered it this time.  
The last time it happened, Yixing is in the midst of a blind date, Baekhyun called and asked him to pick him up. “Xing-ah, there’s this guy who wants to take me home but I don’t want to go with him, save me”, and Yixing hadn’t fled far too quickly on his life, too worried for his drunk bestfriend that he even forget to tell his date why he’s suddenly leaving and just left her with a quick apologetic bow. He was welcomed and cringes at the sight of an intoxicated Baekhyun slumped on the couch, but he gradually wokes up as if he sensed his presence as he sits next to him.  
“Xing-ah, you came, is this a dream?”  
“No Baek, and we’re going home now so get up”, Yixing says, holding Baekhyun by his shoulders to pull him up. But then Baekhyun suddenly gets up and pushes Yixing to sit down by the couch and quickly straddles him. Baekhyun cups his face, their noses rubbing. “Thank you for coming”, Baekhyun says and pecks him on the right cheek. “You’re the best”, he adds and pecks him on the left cheek. They stayed unmoving after that, like a spell is casted between them, their eyes locked with each other. There’s a blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks and Yixing is not sure if it’s because of the alcohol or their close proximity. But then Baekhyun’s eyes flicked down to his lips and he leaned in, pecking Yixing on his lips and muttering a soft “I love you Xing-ah” before he totally passes out on Yixing’s arms, slumping against him and Yixing has never been more grateful on his life that Baekhyun is unable to see his whole face burning up like crazy.  
A soft peck on his sensitive neck startled Yixing and dragged him back to reality, still shuddering from the sudden memories of Baekhyun kissing him, so he all but throws Baekhyun to his bed on his utter surprise.  
“Ouch, can’t you be more careful there, what if I broke a bone”, Baekhyun groans as he hits his bed with a thud.  
“We both know you’re just being dramatic”, Yixing counters. “Strip and change into your pyjamas while I make you coffee”, he orders Baekhyun before shutting the door and head off to the kitchen.  
Taking his sweet time to fix said coffee and calm his racing heart, Yixing returns to the bedroom to the sight of Baekhyun on his pyjamas, thank god. He moves to sit on the side of the bed and softly shakes Baekhyun to wake up and drink his coffee. He stirs awake not long after and Yixing help him to lean on his headboard as Baekhyun tries to rub his sleepy eyes awake. “Drink”, Yixing held the cup for him just right for Baekhyun to slowly sip the lukewarm liquid until the last drop. Then Yixing tucked him back to bed like the five year old he is. He heard Baekhyun mutter a whispered “Thank you”, and then he’s back on the pit of slumber in no time. Baekhyun is not sure if he’s dreaming as Yixing pecks him on his forehead and wish him sweet dreams.

 

“Can’t you just resume that later, I’m starving already”, Baekhyun whines.  
Yixing sighs in exasperation, gripping the files harder on his hand because the urge to dump them on his boss bestfriend is so tempting at the moment. He was busy photocopying stacks of documents to be presented on their meeting with their new business partners on the afternoon. The sound of the printer smoothly excreting paper after paper a music to Yixing’s silent world only to come crashing when his stupid boss bestfriend suddenly barges into his room and invites him to get lunch together which he politely declined as he was busy at the moment and can’t eat yet. But instead of leaving, Baekhyun perches himself on Yixing’s desk and started to swing his legs as he watch him ogling with his printer.  
“Are those papers more important than me? I’m your boss yet you’re not even prioritizing me”, Baekhyun complains with a pout on his face.  
“I’m not your nanny Baek, I’m sure you can eat by yourself”  
“But it’s lonely to eat alone and you know i don’t like that”  
Yixing is about to tell Baekhyun to go find someone else or if he can wait for him ten more minutes when there’s suddenly footsteps coming into his room and Baekhyun almost tripped when he jumped back on his feet at the sight of his dad and some of his colleagues behind him.  
“Dad, what are you doing here?”, Baekhyun stutters, bowing and hugging his dad briefly, and then some more bowing again to his dad’s company. His eyes lingering a little longer to the youngest man on the group, probably just about his age, wondering who he is.  
“Is this kid bothering you again?”, Mr. Byun says, eyes fixated to Yixing.  
“No Sir, he was just checking if the paperworks for later’s meeting are already done” Yixing lies.  
“Have u had lunch already son?” Baekhyun is about to lie too but his stomach suddenly decided to growl out loud for everyone to hear, his white lie dying on the tip of his tongue. Everyone in the room chuckled except Yixing as he realized Baekhyun is not lying about starving at all.  
“Son, this is Kim Minseok by the way, only son of the Kim Family home depot owners that we will be partnering with for this upcoming project”, Mr. Byun introduces.  
“Hello, I’m Kim Minseok nice to meet you”, Mr. Kim too cheerfully says, his blond hair framing his small handsome face, his eyes are crescents as he smiles at Baekhyun charmingly and extends his right hand.  
Baekhyun is too caught up on the unexpected beauty before him that it took him longer to realize he’s supposed to extend back his hand. “ Byun Baekhyun, nice to meet you too Mr. Kim”, he all but blurts out, then their hands clasp together to seal the introductions.  
“Minseok, take Baekhyun somewhere to eat. Take your time eating and get to know each other, this merge will be more successful if you two get along well”, Mr. Byun says, patting both their shoulders before pushing them out the door and follows suit, leaving Yixing alone and transfixed to what he just saw and heard. He didn’t notice he’s already balling a sheet on his hand as he recalls the blush he saw on Baekhyun’s face during the introduction to that new blondie guy. Baekhyun just ditched him for the new guy and Yixing is most certainly not happy about it.

 

It’s 7pm sharp when Yixing clocked out and is on his way to the door when he chance a glance to Baekhyun’s office, surprised that it’s still lit up coz he usually goes home early than everyone else. After a little self-deliberation, he decided to check on his friend and maybe invite him to dinner so he could make it up to him for turning down his lunch invitation earlier. He knocks twice and helps himself in when there is no response from the other side of the door. He was greeted with the sight of Baekhyun sitting back on his CEO chair with his feet resting on his table, his eyes closed and humming to the song playing on his earphones. He was so invested on his staring that he missed it when Minseok enters their office, looking back and forth to a staring assistant and an oblivious boss, smile creeping on his lips as he shakes his head to how ironic their situation is. His lunch with Baekhyun was pleasant but Minseok had to deal with him talking his ears off on how frustrated he is everytime Yixing tells him no so the ever kind Minseok reassures him he won’t be alone anymore whenever he’s around. To which Baekhyun gratefully accepts and seals their friendship right away. But if the way Yixing is staring at Baekhyun right now is anything to go by, Minseok knows he need to do a little something to help them out. A moment later, Minseok clears his throat right on Yixing’s ear, jolting him awake from his stupor. He turns around and sees the smirk on Minseok’s lips, his face heating up in response to it when he realized he just caught him staring.  
“Baekhyun is waiting for me you know, if you like him so much then act on it, i’m not an easy guy to compete with”, Minseok says, challenging, patting Yixing’s shoulder twice before heading straight to Baekhyun. He plucks his right earphone off and Baekhyun perks up in surprise.  
“Hyung, you’re here”, Baekhyun beams.  
“You ready to go?”, Minseok asks, pulling Baekhyun’s coat off the rack and helping him put it on.  
“Hell yeah, I’m starving”, Baekhyun says excitedly, reaching for his bag and keys. Their walk to the door gets halted with Yixing blocking their way. He is rooted on his feet, flustered to what he just saw.  
“Oh Yixing, why are you still here?”, Baekhyun asks, confused. It’s one of those rare times Yixing stays behind right after working hours.  
“I… I just…” he stutters, flushing even more when he sees the smirk back on Minseok’s face.  
“You just what?”  
“I just wanted to ask if u want to get dinner together but you obviously got other plan so forget it”, inner Yixing wants to say but he settles instead with “I just finished all the paperworks for tomorrow’s presentation”  
“Ahhh, what a diligent assistant you have here Baek, you’re so lucky.”  
“I am. He’s so obedient he barely have time for me anymore”, Baekhyun pouts.  
“That’s not tr…”  
“I’m here now so no more sulking ok? Let’s go?”  
Baekhyun smiles and nods at Minseok. “See you tomorrow Xing”, Baekhyun says turning to him one last time before Minseok shoves him out of the door, Minseok muttering a soft Minseok-1 Yixing-0 out of Baekhyun’s hearing, cackling even as he runs after Baekhyun leaving a fuming Yixing behind.

 

Minseok has been hoarding all of Baekhyun’s attention for the past couple of weeks and Yixing is going crazy in no time. He has to take a few calming breaths before he can find his feet to walk where his boss’ table is, currently seated on his chair with Minseok hovering behind him, their faces so close for Yixing’s comfort as they intently discuss the papers sprawled over it. They are so close that they might as well be kissing already when they both turn their heads at the same time and Yixing is not having any of that. He dramatically plops into the chair across them and internally rejoices when the two breaks apart.  
“Get up and let’s get lunch Baek”, Yixing orders to which both Minseok and Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow at him.  
Minseok is first to reply. “Can’t you see we’re still busy now Mr. Zhang, and did I just heard you right calling your boss on first name basis?”  
“Yeah, so what? He’s my bestfriend too, i can call him any way i want”  
“And here I thought you’re the most professional assistant that i’ve ever known”  
“Is that a compliment? Well thanks.” He gets up from his seat, walks over to a flustered Baekhyun and grips his wrist. “Come on Baek, let’s go”, then drags a speechless Baekhyun out of the door. But before they can even make it out, another hand grabs Baekhyun’s other wrist and stops them from leaving.  
“You know we have to finish this first Mr. Byun, and the board already booked a place to lunch out after the meeting remember?”  
It’s as if there’s suddenly a palpable current floating in the air around them as both Minseok and Yixing tugs on his wrists, like kiddos who doesn’t want to let their toy go. They were also busy glaring at each other that they missed the exasperated look on Baekhyun caught in the tension. But then Yixing’s stomach suddenly rumble, his face turning red in embarrassment making Baekhyun snort in disbelief.  
“Guess you have to go without me for the meantime, I need to fulfil my bestfriend duty first”, Baekhyun says, pulling his wrist out of Minseok’s grip and bows apologetically, dragging a smirking Yixing with him out the door. Not even ten seconds after and Yixing appeared again, muttering a “Loser!!” to Minseok and even sticks his tongue out before quickly running back to where he left Baekhyun, missing the triumphant smile on Minseok’s lips.

 

“Yixing hurry, you’re gonna make us both late”, Baekhyun speed walks into their building with a pouting Yixing behind.  
“We’re supposed to eat lunch together and not this stupid take out again”, Yixing whines.  
“You heard Minseok right? My father and his colleagues are already there, I can’t make them wait for us too long.”  
Yixing rolled his eyes to the mention of that stupid name. They’re already cozy on a seat at Yixing’s favorite Chinese restaurant just three blocks away from their office , their foods has barely been served when Baekhyun’s phone suddenly rings with Minseok on the other line telling the board directors has already arrived. To which his boss bestfriend just hurriedly stood up and yanks him out from his own seat, plucks out several bills out of his wallet without even counting them and drags Yixing out. He’s lucky Baekhyun let him take out something but that’s it.  
They were already inside the elevators when Baekhyun finally noticed Yixing sulking.  
“Can you quit pouting like that, you look like a 5y/o who just lost his lollipop somewhere”  
“Yeah, and that fellow 5 y/o culprit is standing beside me”, Yixing retorts.  
“It’s not like we have a choice, i’m sorry Xing”  
The apology came so unexpected and Yixing just felt his pissed off self melting yet again to his stupid bestfriend that he has to blink away to hide the blush threatening to form on his cheeks.  
“It’s ok Baek, you owe me a lunch.”  
“Sure, even breakfast and dinner too if you want”, Baekhyun says with a smile playing on his lips and Yixing just smiles back at him.  
“Let’s get them tiger!!”, Baekhyun cheers and Yixing just nods at him as he opens the door to the conference room.

 

Two hours later, after a non-stop presentation after presentation, the board meeting finally wraps up with an applause as another contract has been approved between the Byun and the Kim Corps. Yixing is tidying up the papers left on the table, Baekhyun is at the door thanking everyone who is leaving one by one with Minseok on his side probably doing the same thing, rolling his eyes at the latter. He’s about to turn the projector off when he noticed Mr. Kim and Mr. Byun talking near it. It wasn’t his intention to eavesdrop but the situation probably wants him to coz apparently, they were talking about their sons and their futures together when the merge finally happens.  
“Minseok told me he really likes your son, it’s only been almost two weeks yet they’ve already become inseparable.”  
“My son is a charming guy, you’re son is just too weak to fall for him too soon”, both men chuckles.  
“Baekhyunee, Minseok-ah, come over here you two”, called Mr. Kim to which the two complied and stood next to their dads.  
“So when are you two gonna announce to everyone you’re dating?”, Mr. Byun playfully teases them two with a wink. Both Minseok and Baekhyun could only gape at the sudden question.  
“We’re not”, the two denies collectively with a shake of their heads and Baekhyun blushing.  
“Since when???”, Yixing’s voice cutting into their conversation all made them spin to his direction where he’s rooted on his feet, eyes wide and clutching a bottled water like his life depends on it.  
“Yixing we’re not….” Baekhyun tries to explain but Minseok beats him to it with a “About a week ago now..”  
“Minseok!!!”, Baekhyun all but glares at him.  
“And here I thought we’re bestfriends, how coud you keep this a secret from me Baek??”, Yixing says, voice filled with hurt, eyes glistening with unshed tears threatening to spill so he leaves the conference room in a haste before he makes a fool of himself right then and there.  
“Yixing wait!!!!!”, Baekhyun runs after him, leaving the three men baffled on what they just saw.  
“Care to explain what all that means son?”, Mr. Byun asks Minseok.  
“Nothing Sir, they’re just being idiots inlove but neither wants to take the first move so i just kinda helped them out to finally confess with each other”, Minseok replies with a grin on his face.  
“But aren’t you breaking them apart even more this way son?”  
“Exactly father, so they can finally realize they both need each other and no one else”  
“Ohhh.. I’ve always noticed my son always pestering his assistant, i just don’t realize he’s already wooing him that way”, Mr. Byun chuckles.  
“And have you seen how his assistant looked at my son like he wants to jump on him and strangle him”, Mr. Kim cackles and they all burst into a merry laughter.  
“Are you okay with Baekhyun if he starts officially dating Yixing Sir?”, Minseok asks curiously.  
“Oh please, I’m fine with anyone as long as my son is happy”, the three of them smiling and nodding in agreement.

 

Meanwhile, at Baekhyun and Yixing’s office…  
“What are you doing??”, Baekhyun all but stares at Yixing who is currently packing his things inside a box.  
“I quit!!! Take my resignation or not i don’t care but i’m done here..”  
“Are you seriously that mad?? When did it mattered to you who i was dating or not? So what difference does it make if i’m dating Minseok now or not??”  
“I’ve always cared Baek!! I’m always there whenever you got your heart broken, but you’re too blind to see you’re also breaking mine too!! I’m tired of being your bestfriend only. I’m tired of being your assistant only!! I’m tired of waiting for you to look at me differently so I quit!!!”, Yixing snarls at Baekhyun in one breath. His eyes widen as he belatedly realize what he just blurted out, too late to withdraw them back.  
Next thing he knows, Baekhyun is pinning him to the wall, clutching his collar for dear life and crushing their lips together. “Why is Baekhyun kissing me if he’s already with Minseok?” His silent question goes into the air as he quickly melts into the kiss anyway, circling his arms around Baekhyun as he wedge a leg between them, making Baekhyun moan into their kiss as their crotches rub so Yixing takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in and purposely lick into his mouth. Baekhyun clutching him even harder as their tongues danced together, rutting like hormonal teenagers. They break apart with their foreheads still touching when the need for air comes, both of them flushed pink as they try to catch their breaths. Yixing suddenly flips their position , winding Baekhyun’s arms around his neck, his own hands gripping his petite waist bruisingly before diving back in to his lips with more fervor.  
They separated some eons later, when they’ve finally redeemed they already had a fill with each other’s mouth, both their lips puffy and bruised from their kisses. Yixing swiped his thumb over Baekhyun’s lower lip.  
“I’ve always wanted to do that since forever, you have no idea..”, he confesses.  
“You’re not the only one. I really thought you were straight all along, I’m sorry it took us this long to do this”, Baekhyun mutters, still out of breath.  
“I’ve always been gay for you, i’m sorry I keep hiding it..” “Wait.. I thought you’re with Minseok now??”, Yixing asks, confused.  
“I don’t know why he said that but we’re not. But I’m also glad he said that or this couldn’t have happened.”  
“Yeah, I think we owe him one now. I should also apologize to Mr. Byun and Mr. Kim for leaving just like that. I was so pissed and left like a mad man, your father might...”  
“You think too much, just shut up and kiss me more already”, Baekhyun cuts Yixing with a tug on his neck, their lips reconnecting.  
“And i’m accepting your resignation as my assistant by the way..” Baekhyun chuckles as Yixing gets rigid on his arms in shock. “Coz you’re now promoted as my boyfriend, you dummy!!” teases Baekhyun. Relief flooded into Yixing upon Baekhyun’s words, he hauls him up and deposits him on his table.  
“You tease, i’ll show you how much of a tease i can get too and make you beg”, Yixing mumbles as he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt.  
“Make me..”  
“With pleasure Sir..”

 

Another party at the Wu mansion one week later…  
“Baekhyun, this is my boyfriend Jongdae”, Minseok introduces the cute blonde beside him.  
“Hello, I’m Kim Jongdae nice to meet you”  
“Likewise dear, I’m Byun Baekhyun”  
“Wow Minseok, seems like you hit a jackpot huh?”, Yifan teases him.  
“Too bad we can’t say the same thing for you, do you regret letting go of Baekhyun now?”, Minseok fires back.  
“You can say that.. Hey Baekhyun, wanna get some coffee with me again next time?”, Yifan winks at him.  
“Sorry but he’s not going anywhere with you”, Yixing’s voice suddenly cuts through into their conversation, circling his arms possessively on Baekhyun’s waist as he draws him to his side so he could peck his left cheek. “Sorry i’m late baby..”  
“Nah, you’re just in time to save me from Yifan’s clutches babe.” All of them bursted on a laughing fit as Yifan reddens like a tomato.  
“I’m only a second away to stealing back my ex-boyfriend from you, lucky you”, Yifan says, winking at Yixing.  
“Yeah, yeah, in your dreams”, Yixing and Baekhyun replies in chorus making their small group burst into laughter again.  
“As much as we like your company but me and my boyfriend here needs to go home now and have some alone time, i haven’t seen him the whole day can you feel my misery?”, Baekhyun dramatically pouts.  
“But why? Isn’t Yixing your assistant? Minseok told me so”, Jongdae asks incredulously.  
“Mr. Byun caught them making out at their office so he dragged Yixing with him all day instead, said his son is getting less productive at work when they became boyfriends coz this one here can’t keep it to his pants”, Minseok proudly announces, pointing at Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun shows no remorse as he replies back a “You’re just jealous i can get it anytime i want, you can only wish i was you”, with a smug smile on his face and Yixing just blushes furiously at his boyfriend’s antics. Jongdae and Yifan just gapes there trying to absorb Minseok’s words.  
“We gotta go now before my boyfriend decides to tell you explicit details”, Yixing tugs at Baekhyun’s wrist, whisking away from their group.  
“Yeah, we don’t want that, just go”, Yifan but pushes them away while Minseok and Jongdae are still laughing.  
“Don’t miss us too much too soon!!”, Baekhyun shouts back to their friends a little louder when they’re already a feet away from them. Yixing beside him just snorts and tugs him harder so he can tuck Baekhyun on his side, their fingers intertwined as they walk towards Yixing’s car.  
Before Yixing can open his car door though, Baekhyun spins, pins him on it and nuzzles his face on his neck.  
“Your place or mine? Can you just move in with me or i’ll move in with you, i don’t care, i just want to stick by your side 24/7”, Baekhyun mutters softly while dropping scattered kisses along his jaw.  
“Trust me baby, i feel the same way but let’s talk about it next time yeah? We have all the time in the world to do that”  
“I’ll hold u to that then, promise?”  
“I promise..”, their lips finally connecting to seal their silent deal.  
Their kiss would’ve blown up right then if it wasn’t for someone clearing their throat loudly behind them, effectively interrupting them. Yixing pulls back first and Baekhyun is about to snarl at the intruder but forgets it when he glances up at his boyfriend, getting pale. He whips his head around and pales too himself.  
“Daaa… Dad…”, Baekhyun stutters.  
“Good evening Mr. Byun”, Yixing bows and greets him.  
“I can’t believe you two”, Mr. Byun says, shaking his head in disbelief to the public display of affection of his son and his boyfriend he just witnessed. “Looks like we have to switch assistants soon..”  
“Daaadddd noooooooo…..”, Baekhyun whines.  
“Drive home safely!!”, Mr. Byun ignores his son’s protest and waves them off. Yixing bows at him again as he walks off.  
“Use protection!!!”, Mr. Byun suddenly shouts and bursts into a laughing fit as the couple before him blushes in sync.  
“You’re insufferable!!!!”, Baekhyun shouts back to him but there’s no mirth on it, there’s a smile on his lips as he watch his dad return inside.  
“So are we gonna get probation every time your dad catches us making out from now on?”, Yixing asks, placing his chin over Baekhyun’s shoulder as they both watch Mr. Byun disappear inside. Baekhyun turns around and circles his arm around his back, dragging Yixing closer.  
“I’m glad it’s the weekend then, i’ll have you for two days all to myself.”  
“What about on Monday then?”  
Baekhyun shrugs. “We just have to be more careful i guess..”  
Yixing just smiles and hold Baekhyun’s face in his two hands, his touch overflowing with fondness. He looks at him in the eyes and whispers a soft “I love you..” to which Baekhyun replied with his crescent smiling eyes and an equally soft whisper of “I love you too..” before standing on his tiptoes and sealing their lips once again.


End file.
